


The One That Got Away

by Crossroads_Blues



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunkers, Car Accidents, Gen, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossroads_Blues/pseuds/Crossroads_Blues
Summary: Dean's on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home in a few months.Written for @spnbromentbingo on Tumblr, for square "Pie"





	The One That Got Away

**Author's Note:**

> I was dared to make this prompt angsty, it's 2 am, I'm sorry but not ashamed.

“It’s his birthday, Cas,” muttered Sam, clutching a beer bottle in his hands. “It’s his birthday, and we don’t even know whether he’s alive.”

Castiel inhaled sharply and gently sat on the chair near Sam, giving a concerned glance to a stack of empty bottles near the latter. “I know,” he said softly, “Sam, we’ll find him. Just… just not today.”

Sam furrowed his brows and wiped the sweat off his forehead with his sleeve and Castiel was sure that it wasn’t just sweat he was wiping off. “I know we’ll find him.” Younger hunter’s voice was cracking and sounded just a bit weak. “It’s just-” Sam got up, circled the table and got out another beer bottle from the fridge. “It’s just I thought we’ll find him before his birthday, you know.”

Castiel nodded. It’s been four months since Dean disappeared and he and Sam have searched everywhere. Dean was supposed to be coming home from an easy salt’n’burn case, but he never did reach the bunker.  Sam searched the town Dean had a case in, Cas searched all possible routes from there to the bunker, but there was no sign of Dean anywhere.

“I’m sure he’s okay,” gruffly stated angel, trying to tear Sam out of his vicious cycle of depression. “It’s not the first time he disappeared.”   
Sam nodded. “Yeah, yeah, you’re probably right.” He pressed his lips tightly together for  a brief moment in some twisted sad smile. “I just have this feeling that something ain’t right.”

“Yeah, he’s not here with us right now, that’s what isn’t right, Sam.” The angel sighed and tried to ignore the nagging thought at the back of his head that something could actually happen to Dean. “He is one of the best hunters I know, one of the most self-sufficient people I’ve ever met in all of millenia I spent on Earth, I’m sure he will be fine.”

Sam tilted his head slightly. “I hope you’re right.” He started to head out of the kitchen. “I’m gonna go get some sleep and tomorrow, at 6 am sharp, we move out,” he said on his way out, “I want to go search the road again. Maybe we missed something.” 

“Wait!” called out the angel after him. Sam, turned around, confused expression on his face. 

“Yes, Cas?” he said, in a slightly irritated tone. 

The angel hesitated. “I- uh. I thought it’d be fitting to celebrate Dean’s birthday. A tiny bit.”

Sam looked down at the floor. “I’m not sure if that’s the best idea, Cas. What’s the point in celebrating  Dean’s birthday if Dean’s not here? We’ll just find him and celebrate it with him.”

The angel headed towards the fridge. “We can celebrate with him as well.” He bent down and grabbed a paper bag from the bottom of the fridge. Sam followed the angel with a confused gaze. 

“I got us something,” said Cas as he unpacked the bag, revealing a plastic box with a cherry pie inside it. Sam’s eyebrows shot up. “Pie? You got pie?”   
“Dean would’ve want us to celebrate his birthday with pie, wherever he is right now.” The angel tried to sound convincing. 

Sam’s lips’ corners crept up against his will into a smile. Castiel was right, pie was always Dean’s go-to for all celebrations.

“Fine,” finally agreed Sam, taking out another bottle of beer and placing it in front of Cas. “Deal out the goods,” joked the hunter, setting two plates on the table  and actually smiled. As Cas put the pie on his plate, the angel smiled as well. Even somewhat happy Sam was something that he didn't see a lot of times in the last four months.

Sam and Cas decided to consume the pie in the living room, watching football and periodically clinking beer bottles in the best traditions of Dean Winchester. Finally, the final scores were announced, the announcer recapped the game and announced a news break before the next match.

Sam groaned and leant back in the armchair, still holding a plate with a half-eaten pie in his hands. “Good game,” he said, not really addressing Castiel, but rather presenting it as a fact. “Now I really gotta crash if I wanna be up at 6 for the search party.” Sam closed his eyes and considered sleeping in the armchair.

“Yeah…” absent-mindedly noted the angel, when something caught his attention in the news report that was playing in the background. What he saw made his entire body freeze.

“Sam,” called out the angel, eyes glued to the screen.

Sam opened his eyes and leaned forward to see what was showing on screen.

“... a wrecked car was discovered near Lebanon, Kansas. The wreck was discovered by teenagers exploring the nearby woods. The car was identified to be a black Chevrolet Impala, 1967. Police have released a statement that it was deliberately transported into the forest from the place of the crash and that the crash took place months ago. Inside a corpse was found. No information on identification of the body was released yet, but it’s male, Caucasian, somewhere around 40 years old-”

“Dean…” exhaled Sam, standing up. He didn’t hear the rest of the reporters’ words, as he gazed at a crashed Baby surrounded by firefighters on the screen. As the camera panned, a gurney with a black body bag on it appeared in the corner of the crash.

Sam felt his hands go limp. He let go of the plate in his hands and it shattered on the floor, pie mixed with glass, almost like blood on the bonnet of the car on the screen.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comment! No harsh criticism please!


End file.
